Odcinek 7640
1 sierpnia 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7639. « 7640. » 7641. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Zende przekonuje Nicole do wspólnej zabawyPodczas spaceru, Nicole gratuluje Zende sukcesu jego pierwszego pokazu. On natomiast chwali ją za występ na wybiegu i proponuje szampana. Nicole prosi jednak męża, by najpierw sprawdzili co z Lizzy i Mayą. Tymczasem w swoim pokoju hotelowym, Maya i Rick raz jeszcze dziękują dr Gohde'owi, który przewiduje, że Lizzy wydobrzeje do jutra rana. Po wyjściu lekarza, Rick żartobliwie stwierdza, że jeśli Spectra pokona FC to będzie to wina Mai. Niebawem, zjawiają się Nicole i Zende. Nicole przyznaje, że nie wyklucza w przyszłości ponownego występu jako modelka. Zende droczy się z żoną, że publiczność była bardziej zainteresowana strojem, który zaprezentowała. Rick zachęca Mayę, by wybrała się z siostrą i jej mężem do klubu. Nicole odczuwa jednak zmęczenie i nie ma ochoty na imprezowanie. Zende stara się przekonać żonę do zmiany zdania. Ona wreszcie daje się namówić, ale chce najpierw wziąć kąpiel i oznajmia, że spotka się z nim na miejscu. Zende przekonuje, że będzie to niezapomniana noc. thumb|left|300px|Caroline nie chce dłużej kłamaćPodczas spaceru, Brooke pyta męża kto naprawdę został zwycięzcą pokazu - Forresterowie czy Spectra. Bill utrzymuje, że wszyscy są zwycięzcami, a zwłaszcza dzieci, dla których zostały zebrane pieniądze. Spencer zmienia temat i proponuje zabawę w klubie, a potem udanie się na jacht Stella Maris, aby mogli spędzić trochę czasu we dwoje. Brooke postanawia udać się tam pierwsza, aby wszystko przygotować. Niedługo potem, Bill odbiera telefon od przejętej Caroline i stwierdza, że nie powinna się stresować, gdyż to ją zabije. Caroline nie znajduje nic śmiesznego w całej sytuacji i nie zamierza dłużej kłamać. Bill przekonuje, że musi ona jedynie unikać wyznawania prawdy, gdyż im szybciej Thomas do niej wróci, tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Później mogą wymyślić cudowne ozdrowienie kobiety lub pomyłkę przy diagnozowaniu. Caroline nie chce jednak, by mężczyzna wiązał się z nią z poczucia winy. Kiedy Bill słyszy w słuchawce Douglasa, Caroline przyznaje, że chłopiec często pyta o ojca. Bill każe siostrzenicy jak najszybciej zadzwonić do Thomasa. thumb|300px|Katie i Wyatt dyskutują o swoim pocałunkuKatie spaceruje z Wyattem. Oboje zastanawiają się, czy Spectra naprawdę mogła wygrać pojedynek na pokazy mody. Wyatt raz jeszcze dziękuje jej za dobrze wykonaną pracę, a Katie nie może doczekać się ich kolejnych wspólnych projektów. Kobieta wraca do tematu ich pocałunku i stwierdza, że można go wytłumaczyć ekscytacją pokazem i zmęczeniem podróżą. Oboje szukają kolejnych tłumaczeń pocałunku, określając go jednorazowym. "Jest milion powodów, dla których nie może się to powtórzyć", oznajmia Katie, a chwilę później Wyatt całuje ją ponownie. thumb|left|300px|Thomas wyjawia Sally prawdęThomas i Sally również spacerują po Monako. Sally zastanawia się, czy ich firma wygrała i Bill zataił prawdę. Postanawia porozmawiać o tym Evą. Thomas nadal wspomina słowa Spencera o Caroline. Niebawem, Caroline dzwoni do Thomasa i wyjaśnia, że Douglas często o niego pyta. Forrester cieszy się, kiedy słyszy syna w słuchawce. Douglas mówi ojcu, że za nim tęskni. Thomas oznajmia Caroline, że jest mu przykro, że musi ona przechodzić przez to wszystko. Niebawem, Sally wraca i informuje Thomasa, że nie zdołała niczego wydobyć z Evy. Kobieta raz jeszcze dziękuje Forresterowi za wszystko. Tymczasem on oznajmia, że musi zobaczyć Douglasa. Sally zakłada, że mężczyzna tęskni za synem, lecz Thomas wyznaje, że chodzi także o Caroline, która umiera. Bill obserwuje rozmawiającą parę z daleka. Sally już rozumie zachowanie Thomasa, który sam musiał mierzyć się z tym problemem. Mężczyzna prosi ją o dyskrecję i zamierza polecieć do Nowego Jorku, gdyż czuje, że wiele go ominęło jako ojca. Zamierza dać Douglasowi ostatnie chwile z obojgiem rodziców. Zrozpaczona Sally wyznaje, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej za to jaką decyzję podjął i będzie na niego czekać. Sally wyznaje mu miłość, a on ją całuje. Kiedy odchodzi bez słowa, Sally pogrąża się w rozpaczy. Bill obserwuje całą scenę, a potem spogląda na wieżowiec nieopodal i uśmiecha się do siebie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Dr Gohde